


Practice Makes Perfect.

by eilonwe



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, Kissing Practice, M/M, fist time, slightly underage 16-18 consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwe/pseuds/eilonwe
Summary: Uruha complains that the girl he has a crush on refused to date him because he is a bad kisser. Together the two outcasts decide to practice kissing on each other with some amazing results.





	Practice Makes Perfect.

It was a warm afternoon and Uruha's parents were away for the weekend, leaving him home alone. Uruha was a good student and not given to partying so his parents felt it safe to leave him to his own devices. Last night his best friend Ruki had slept over and so now they sat laughing and playfully insulting each other while playing video games. "Hey did you see Hana on Friday? She looked hot." Uruha nodded his head, blushing. They'd both had crushes on that girl at one time or another. "A girl that beautiful shouldn't be allowed to be that mean."

Ruki put down his controller and turned to face his friend. "What happened? Come on now Uru... fess up!"

Uruha sighed and paused the game. "I asked her out and she offered to let me kiss her. She said if I was a good enough kisser she'd go out with me. So, I did. I kissed her. But then she just started laughing at me and said that I was horrible at it!" He could still hear her laughing and it had hurt, _really hurt_ , his feelings. I mean how were you supposed to become good at kissing when you couldn't get a girlfriend to practice on?

Ruki winced in sympathy. "Damn, that's harsh man" They were in the same boat really, both were good students, but they just didn't attract that many friends. They weren't as picked on as other kids, but they were far from popular. There was a certain solidarity in outcasts sticking together. And that was them. Ruki thought about their dilemma, when an idea crept its way into his brain. "Our problem is, we don't know how to kiss right? But we don't have girlfriends to practice on and apparently we won't be able to get them without improving our kissing skills either. So … why don't we practice on each other? I mean it can't hurt and we could compare notes on what feels good as both the kisser and kissee."

Uruha giggled, Ruki was always coming up with interesting - _legal_ \- things for them to do and they were always worth the trouble. Though he wasn't sure what the legal stance was on kissing your best friend. Still it was a sound idea, and Uruha was tired of not having anyone to hold hands with and cuddle up with the way he saw others display affection publicly. He smiled widely at Ruki and put his controller aside, moving closer until their knees bent, each lightly holding on to each other’s thighs. Uruha couldn't help but giggle, the butterflies in his stomach at the thought of kissing Ruki tickling him madly as if he was on some kind of roller coaster. Giggling Uruha leaned forward pursing his lips for a kiss.

Ruki was more controlled, Uruha's eagerness in spite of his giggling, giving Ruki the courage he needed to close the gap. He licked his lips and touched them to Uruha's plush ones. The first touch of lips sent a shock of pleasure through his body that was unlike anything he'd ever felt kissing a girl. A small whimper escaped him and he opened his lips a bit farther, pressing kiss after kiss to Uruha's lips until he felt other also part his lips, similar squeaks emitting his parted Lips. Lips parted further and Ruki moaned loudly, melting when the tip of Uruha's tongue snuck out, gently caressing the border of his lip and inner mouth. The feeling tickled and felt incredibly nice, as Uruha's tongue was so much warmer and softer and wet than his lips. Finger's curled reflexively on the thighs they were resting on, the pleasure of that unconscious caress fueling the pleasure in their kiss. Soft mewls emitted from both of them as their breathing sped up, small kiss after small kiss passing between them, growing deeper with each new press of lips and tongue that shot pleasure through them both. Eventually, they had to break for air. Uruha giggled at how good it felt, how much his tummy tickled at the feel of Ruki's lips on his and Ruki's hot fingers flexing themselves on his thighs. He said nothing, simply smiled happily at Ruki, giggling slightly even as he lifted his hand to press against the back of Ruki's neck to pull him into another kiss. These were longer, with more tentative explorations of tongue that had them both groaning with pleasure, both at licking and being licked upon their lips and tongues. Uruha pulling Ruki's closer, deeper into the kisses even as his body unconsciously melted backwards slowly pulling the other to lean over him. Who ever had told Ruki he was a bad kisser was a fucking liar, and Ruki felt the same of Uruha.

 _God... kissing him... makes my stomach flutter and my cock feel good. So warm and heavy_. Was the thought that crossed both their minds as they indulged in the oral fixation that was each other's mouths. Uruha's hand threaded itself in Ruki's scalp, massaging it in unconscious reward as lips pressed and tongues began to tangle sinfully against each other. Soft moans of pleasure emitting from the both as one body settled thoughtlessly between the other's thighs, weight settling lightly as each melted into the kisses. The broke apart once again for air only to return to attacking each others' mouths, neither one able or willing to comment on their current horizontal position or how good it felt. Each young boy's genitals swelling in response to its owners pleasure, each set of hips softly bucking in instinctual habit of the friction that sexual desire required. And oh damn how good it felt, softly grinding against each other, growing harder and harder, too lost in the delirious pleasure of each other's lips to really internalize the fact they were erect and grinding it out against their best MALE friend. At last they had to break the kisses once again, and Ruki moaned a husky sound, his hips still grinding deliciously against Uruha, even his lips were no longer in current possession of that plush mouth. He nipped playfully at Uruha's bottom lip that poked out so cutely, swollen from kissing.

"She was fucking stupid to say you couldn't kiss 'Ruha. This is the best kissing I've ever experienced. It makes me feel all... _ticklish and warm inside_." Uruha panted, the pleasure of Ruki grinding against him almost as delicious as his kisses and put them together? Oh god... It shouldn't feel that good, that warm and ticklish as Ruki had said. Wasn't it forbidden? But who the hell cared when it felt this good? Uruha hummed an affirmation and pulled Ruki back into a needy kiss, more tongues this time, rhythmically stroking in and out of each other's mouths matching the pace of their hips grinding harder and harder against each other. They panted and mewled their pleasure against each other's lips, each unwilling to acknowledge verbally how freaking good it felt to grind like this, to kiss like this and each mewled a high pitched nonverbal wail as they came at almost the same time in their shorts, a sinful shiver passing through them as they felt each other's cocks spasm against their own as they came.

"Merciful _GOD_ " Ruki swore softly his eyes still somewhat crossed from the most powerful orgasm of his life. Uruha simply giggled, a rising oral fixation driving him to attack Ruki's exposed neck, licking and sucking at the pounding jugular vein that danced there. A sensation that had Ruki cursing again and leaning even more of his weight upon his friend to give him better access. Eventually Uruha calmed down enough to back off just short of leaving a mark that would need to be explained tomorrow. "We so need a shower" Uruha giggled, at least in part acknowledging that they were both sticky with cum.

Ruki whimpered but groaned "yeah we do" before he reluctantly rolled off Uruha and stood up with trembling hands. He grabbed Uruha's hand and helped him stand, surprised a bit when Uruha didn't let go but dragged him down the hall toward his bathroom.

"We have a really small hot water heater and it runs out quick and takes forever to reheat. It'll be better if we share the hot water." Uruha said, turning his back to Ruki as he started to strip. No self consciousness showing in his body language at all, none regarding what they just done together and none in regard to undressing in front of another boy. Uruha's calm acceptance allowing Ruki to ignore his own shame and undress too. And he did not admire Uruha's curvy hips or his plump ass either. No he did not. _(Oh HELL YES he did)_

Soon enough the shower was turned on, the water adjusted and Ruki allowed himself to be pulled under the warm spray. At first they just soaped themselves, innocently sharing the hot water and soap. But then Uruha looked at him, an indiscernible look on his face and then he giggled and kissed Ruki sweetly. Or at least it felt sweet to Ruki. "Would you wash my back?" Uruha asked, "I'll wash yours." the beautiful blond offered, and then he felt Uruha's warm soapy hands sliding across his back, slipping ,sliding and massaging in the best way. His own hands slid around to wash and stroke Uruha's back each emitted soft sighs of pleasure at the feel of warms hands caressing and kneading. Each rested his head on the other, comfortably close as they explored each other's backs, hands dipping lower. Soapy hands palmed and stroked across the swell of cheeks, fingers dipped lightly into the forbidden crease between. Both gasped softly at how good it felt, palms kneading the cheeks in their efforts to get themselves squeaky clean in a blatant excuse for doing what felt amazingly good. Lips sought out and tangled against each other as fingers delved gently deeper, hips bucking closer and legs spreading just a bit wider for a soft slick forbidden brush against parts unknown.

Uruha broke the kiss panting, his fingers still gently stroking in encouragement to the fingers sinfully pleasuring him back there. He'd washed himself back there plenty of times but it had never felt this good. Still... "Ru... mmmm... um... the soap feels good but uh... it stings a little. " He whispered quietly. "I um... I have ... um... lube in my bedroom. Do you think we could? " He left the question unclarified, horribly embarrassed that this felt so good and that he was asking RUKI of all people to touch him like that outside of the auspices of a shower. Ruki answered him by removing his fingers and squeezing his butt cheeks encouragingly even while he lifted his lips to possess another kiss. Tongues once again tangling in a way that made their bellies tickle and their cocks swell even more than they had swelled to the sinful pleasure they had so recently received to their backdoors.

"If you really want to …" Ruki whispered as he gently turned Uruha around to rinse off his back in the spray. Ruki squished under as well and as soon as he felt like most of the bubbles were gone he switched off the spray. Entangling his fingers in Uruha's he swept the shower curtain aside. Both giggled slightly and cursed at the cold air. Grabbing for towels one handed, each silently unwilling to let go since the very idea of what they were about to do was terrifying and thrilling at the same time. And yet how could it be a bad thing when it felt this good? The concept of "gayness" existed in their minds, but the reality of it wasn't conceptualized. No one had ever really told them it was wrong to touch each other like this, or that it was wrong to enjoy being touched. They just knew it was frowned upon to kiss another boy in public. They barely rubbed their skin to a state of dampness before Uruha began leading them toward his bedroom, silently eager to feel that sinful touch once again. Uruha opened his jewelry box and lifted out the secret drawer, palming the hidden bottle of lube before turning to face Ruki once again. His temple nuzzled against Ruki's.

"Are... are you still ... sure?" Uruha asked, nervous now. Scared. Ruki reached his hand up, threading it gently in Uruha's scalp, massaging it soothingly.

"It feels ... _so damn good_... just kissing you. And it felt ... _really good_... touching you and being touched like that. I don't know what that means, but if you want to... um... then I'd really like that too." Ruki said in a soft voice deepened by something warm, some strange emotion that made him nearly dizzy. Uruha graced him a smile that made him catch his breath, made his stomach flip and his body flush warm all over, but most especially in those places that only Uruha and a washcloth had ever touched. Uruha slowly backed up pulling Ruki in a daze with him. Still holding Ruki's hand he sat down, pulling the other to sit as well. Scooting up he laid the tube down upon the pillow near his head and laid back, pulling Ruki to lean over him temporarily.

"Kiss me!" Uruha demanded, his eyelids fluttering closed as Ruki leaned down to capture his lips. Ruki melted to lie beside Uruha, lips sealed to the other's and they lay there just kissing. Fingers lightly exploring each other's arms, ribs, hips and thighs with feather light strokes. Their breath faster but not quickened the way it had been earlier when they'd ground themselves out upon each other.

"Are you ready?" Ruki asked, and Uruha nodded, shifting to bend one knee up, giving access to territory barely explored. Ruki shifted to mirror Uruha's position then reached up for the lube. Blushing furiously he squirted a glob of it into Uruha's waiting palm and then some into his own. He'd never used real lube before, it made him wonder where Uruha had gotten it. He'd always just used lotion at home. He rolled his fingers into his palm, gently warming the clear liquid before he reached out, watching himself with a detached feeling of ... wonder.... as his fingers lifted and cupped Uruha's testicals. A low loud moan of pleasure from Uruha emboldening him. He gasped when he felt a similar touch to his own genitals, and started to massage Uruha's nuts the way he imagined it would feel good if Uruha did the same for him. He felt Uruha tuck his head into his shoulder, moaning softly his hips rocking softly at Ruki's touch upon him. Ruki had to admit he felt much like doing the same. Who knew that something like this would feel so good? Ruki allowed his slick hand and fingers to gently seek further back, gently massaging the taint and then at last sliding across that tight rosebud. Uruha's teeth bit into his shoulder as a shudder rocked him a small mmurr of pleasure emitting from his throat. Ruki had to smile a bit at that. Pleased that Uruha was reacting so strongly to him. _Horrible kisser my ass,_ Ruki fumed. This beautiful boy in his arms was the most amazing kisser in the world, and _Good God t_ he sounds he made. No girl had ever acted like his touch was this pleasant... like it wasn’t just welcomed but _craved._ No girl had ever asked him to touch her or had bitten him in pleasure. Uruha's own hand felt good upon him, but he quickly became focused on Uruha and his reactions to his actions. He rubbed that forbidden place, loving the soft needy moans that erupted from Uruha's lips buried in his neck. Loved the way Uruha licked, sucked, and bit at the skin there as his hips bucked needily against him. Didn't mind in the least when Uruha's slicked hand finally moved just to hold onto his hip, small whimpers erupting with every stroke across anus.

 _"please..."_ the plea was barely heard among the other small sounds that fell from him, muffled by his face tightly wedged into Ruki's shoulder. Ruki knew, just from the way Uruha was reacting what the other wanted, or at least he guessed. But his hand felt like it was drying out and it seemed like more lube would be necessary. He removed his hand to reach for the bottle and felt Uruha tense and start to pull away.

"Shhh... I will. But I think I need more lube okay?" Ruki whispered, his lips seeking the other's temple and giving it a reassuring little kiss. He could feel Uruha tremble, probably in shame, but he continued to croon soothing sounds at the other as he re-lubed his hand. He slid his hand back under Uruha's swollen testicals, the heat and softness of them feeling wonderful to his tender inner wrist as he once again sought to touch Uruha where his friend wanted to be touched the most. If you had told Ruki that he would one day touch someone's ass hole and like it, he probably would have punched you. _**Hard.**_ Hell, he'd have probably tackled you to the floor and beat the shit out of you. And it wouldn't have been because he was homophobic. It was just in general, an insult not to be tolerated by a male teenager. He was like a pack of dynamite, a lot of power hidden in a small package. But holding Uruha like this, listening to and feeling the boy take so much pleasure in so simple an act made him feel... _manly_ and ... _**possessive**_. He used his free hand to tug Uruha closer, urging him to return to his former position, head tucked into Ruki's shoulder, body close. Gently he stroked once more across Uruha's anus, once more drawing a small sound of pleasure from him. Then he gently crooked a finger, letting his middle finger press just lightly against the opening, surprised when it relaxed and took his finger in just slightly. He didn't push it in further, simply moved it slightly in the opening gauging Uruha's reaction to see if it hurt or if this was what Uruha had asked for but hadn't exactly verbalized. A needy moan and more teeth to his neck told him he'd guessed Uruha's wish accurately.

"Kiss me, Uruha." He asked softly, waiting for the other to come up and capture his lips. The vulnerable look in Uruha's eyes making him shiver. Lips met his and he moaned at the heat of it. He moved his finger in Uruha's hole even as he moved his tongue, Uruha's whimpers speeding up as he felt Uruha loosen suddenly and his finger slipped inside for real ... And God... the heat and the softness, ...the grip of Uruha's entrance around his finger was just short of amazing. Uruha whimpered against his lips and his grip on Ruki’s hips tightened, his hand tugging Ruki's hips to rock against him in sync with his tongue and finger. He gently pressed his finger all the way in then pulled it out, starting a slow natural rhythm that was instinctual. His tongue and hips synchronizing to the pleasured moans that vibrated from Uruha's throat. Uruha broke the kiss and once again pushed his face into his shoulder.

"Oh God... oh my God..." Uruha moaned, his breath uneven. Ruki's finger had started to get stiff so he relaxed it a little, letting it curl slightly and when he did that he must have brushed something deep inside because Uruha cried out and bit his neck sharply his hips jerking in response to some shot of pleasure that took Uruha by surprise. And it was with pleasure, not pain. Ruki was almost sure of that, for he had not felt Uruha's entrance clamp down on him the way he imagined it would if he had hurt the other. Still...

" Are you okay?" He asked. He felt Uruha's tongue reach out, licking the wounded skin he'd bit in his surprised passion.

"more... God _please_ more...Ruki I'm so close..." came a husky whisper and he smiled to himself. Threading his fingers in Uruha's hair, teasing his scalp as he sped up the movement of his finger, pushing it deeper and harder, slightly faster as Uruha's cries became louder and suddenly Uruha was shouting his muffled name as the blonde once again bit down, the pain going straight to Ruki's cock. Hot spunk splattered his chest, as he felt Uruha's entrance clamp down on his finger, his own orgasm took him by surprise, his hips bucking hard to splash Uruha's twitching cock. He tilted Uruha's head back and claimed his lips possessively, a small growl of possession passing his lips, the cave man in him triumphant that he had made his mate scream his name. The best friend in him pleased that he'd given Uruha such unabashed pleasure. The boy in him feeling sated with post-coital bliss. Gently he removed his finger from Uruha's rectum as he let the kiss calm to sweetness. Uruha gave him the sweetest smile that just melted his heart.

"Thank you." Uruha whispered, then his brow furrowed and he pushed Ruki's head to the side surveying the damage. A very large bright hickie marked the skin, teeth marks visible that paid evidence that Ruki had been very thoroughly claimed by someone. "Oh shit, I'm sorry Ru... that's going to take a while to heal . Does it hurt?" Uruha asked a blush staining his cheeks to know he'd hurt Ruki in any way.

Ruki smiled and reached up to touch the tender spot. "Nah, it's a bit sore but I like it." Uruha raised an eyebrow at him but Ruki pulled him closer, placing a tender kiss to his lips. "It reminds me that I gave you so much pleasure you couldn't do anything but hang on to me with tooth and nail. God you are so beautiful when you cum. Do you know that?"

Uruha blushed but closed the gap, nibbling playfully at Ruki's lips. "So ... you're not grossed out that you touched me there?" He asked, still feeling ashamed that he'd wanted it and that it had felt so damn amazing. So amazing in fact he wanted to be touched there again by Ruki. _Frequently._

Ruki's eyes twinkled as he relished the playful possession of Uruha's lips upon his own. "When I'm touching you... it's not even about anything like a place or a part. It's just... It feels good to touch you and it feels even better to know that it feels good for you too. And besides, hmm... that place. It's so... hot and soft, and it grips me in a way that's strangely nice. No, I have no problems touching you there at all. " Ruki said, smiling playfully at the other. Uruha attempted to snuggle in closer but Ruki patted him on the butt.

"We need to shower dear, we're covered in ... um... well _you know._ I don't want to fall asleep all sticky and we haven't had dinner yet." Uruha nipped playfully at his jaw. "ooooh... _fun with bubbles_. And hot slick hands... and hard lickable bodies... "

Ruki groaned. "You're insatiable! I've created a monster!"  Ruki playfully groaned, though his body wanted to respond to the idea of hot, slick skin and roaming hands. 

Uruha just giggled playfully and rolled over him out of the bed,tugging Ruki up to join him toward the bathroom.


End file.
